x_menfandomcom-20200222-history
Rogue (Cinematic Universe)
This page is for the character Rogue as portrayed by Anna Paquin in the X-Men motion picture trilogy. For the mainline comic character, see Rogue. Anna Marie Raven D'Ancanto is introduced as an innocent girl from Meridian, Mississippi. She runs away from home after her power manifests - sending the boy with whom she shared her first kiss with into a coma. Marie, now calling herself Rogue, attempts to hitch a ride with Wolverine after discovering that he, too, is a mutant. When he discovers her, Logan agrees to take her where she needs to go. They bond during their short trip, but are attacked by the Brotherhood. They are then rescued by Storm and Cyclops of the X-Men. Throughout the rest of the movie the viewer learns that Magneto needs her absorption to power the device that he believes will mutate the leaders of the world. The X-Men, along with Wolverine, manage to stop this from happening. However, even after the dramatic rescue by Logan, Rogue is left with two white streaks in her hair, which she chooses to keep. In the end is said she has a crush on Wolverine. In the second movie is appears that Rogue has settled in quite well at Xavier's Institute. She is in a somewhat tenuous relationship with Bobby Drake (Iceman). Her character isn't as prominent in this sequel, as the plot revolves around Wolverine's search for his past. That being said it is through her heroic flying of the X-Jet that everyone is saved in the end. Rogue and Iceman become members of the X-Men and are seen in uniform with the others at the White House. By the third installment of the X-Men franchise Rogue has started training to be part of the X-Men team. In the opening scene the viewer sees not only the positive side of her power (partnering with Colossus) but also the negative (her inability to have a physical relationship with Bobby). When the mutant "cure" is introduced Rogue battles with the decision of whether or not to take it. Unfortunately, it isn't quite clear what her end decision is because in the theatrically released version she decides to go through with taking the cure and holds hands with Bobby glove-less. Though in an alternate ending and the novelization of the film Rogue decides not to go through with taking the cure. Involuntary Power Absorption: Can absorb the memories, knowledge, talents, personality and physical abilities (whether superhuman or not) of another human being (or members of some sentient alien races) through physical contact of her skin with the skin of the other person. She is not limited to absorbing superhuman abilities: for example, she has absorbed the strength, agility, and sharp reflexes of an enhanced human. She can also absorb psionic abilities. In absorbing another persons memories Rogue also gains the emotional responses connected to them. For the transfer of abilities to be accomplished, Rogue’s skin must contact the skin of her victim. Rogue can only absorb abilities and memories from living organic beings. She can possess the powers of several superhuman persons at once. No upper limit has yet been determined for the number of superhuman beings whose power she can maintain simultaneously, or for the amount of power that she can absorb. Rogue can even absorb gross physical characteristics from a victim. Her physical appearance does not change when she absorbs abilities and memories from a normal looking human being. The victim's abilities and memories are absorbed for a time sixty times longer than the period of time Rogue was in physical contact with that person. Category:Mutants Category:Movie Characters Category:Mutants (Cinematic Universe) Category:American Category:X-Men: The Last Stand characters Category:X-Men (film) characters